


Up In The Clouds

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016, Airplane, Anxiety, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Slice of Life, australia tour, hand kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the flight from Australia to Hong Kong, Dan gets a bit anxious. Luckily, Phil is there to help calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In The Clouds

There happen to be very few activities that one happily endures for thirteen hours and a flight from Australia to Hong Kong is definitely not one of them.

Dan shifts in his seat and frowns at the tiny screen in front of him, his eyes exhausted from focusing for the past nine hours. He’s wide awake- and hates everything. 

His flying mate is dead-to-the-world beside him and envy courses through his veins. Every part of his body aches and he feels too trapped and confined in the middle of this aluminum tin; he feels as though he’s being suffocated by the sky around him.

“Phil.” Dan whispers, feeling guilty but too restless to care. 

“Mm.” Phil hums, his eyes closed. 

“I want off this plane.” Dan whines, his voice low.

“We’re not ‘n an exit row.” Phil mumbles.

“Talk to me.” Dan gives Phil a shove and the grumpy man gives him a look as he fully wakes up. 

“What time s’it?” 

“Who knows, but we’ve been in the air for nine and a half hours.” 

“Ugh.” Phil rubs at the bridge of his nose, glancing around for his glasses. 

“Here,” Dan takes them off the back of the seat pouch. “I took them off you when you fell asleep.”

“Thanks.” Phil says with a soft smile. “You okay?”

“Not really.” Dan laughs nervously, his leg bouncing under his hand.

“Hey.” Phil places a hand on Dan’s leg, stilling the movement. “It’s okay.”

“I know, I know.” Dan worries his lower lip. 

“Why don’t we take a walk?” Phil undoes his seatbelt.

“Yeah, okay.” Dan follows suit and stands, having been on the isle seat.

They walk to the back of the plane, cross over an isle, and walk back until they hit the first class bathrooms. 

“Need the loo?” Phil motions towards the door and Dan hesitates. It’s dark outside and most people are asleep in their seats, so for the first time there’s no queue. 

“Not really.” Dan stretches his legs, leaning against the wall in the small hallway. 

Phil smirks and opens the restroom door anyway, gently taking Dan’s hand and tugging him inside. It’s a large room for an airplane, easily big enough for someone to turn around a few times. Dan wonders why he’s being manhandled until Phil shoves him against the wall and kisses him roughly. 

Dan reaches behind him and quickly turns the lever to say, “occupied.” He kisses Phil back firmly and wraps his arms around the man’s neck, tangling his fingers in black hair. 

“Just a few more hours.” Phil murmurs between kisses, his hands loose on Dan’s hips.

“I know.” Dan says.

Phil peppers kisses down Dan’s neck and slips his fingers under the hem of Dan’s shirt. Dan closes his eyes and accepts the gentle touches; he imagines that they’re anywhere else in the world.

“I love you.” Phil whispers against the skin on Dan’s forehead. 

Phil continues to kiss every inch of Dan’s face; he presses his lips to each eyebrow before starting on his freckles. Some freckles get more attention than others, and Phil only feels it’s inevitable. The big patch on Dan’s nose gets the most attention; the chapped skin on Phil’s lips lingers there the longest. 

Dan opens his mouth to say something and falters, Phil’s lips shushing him as they collide. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Phil breathes before pressing a final kiss to each eyelid. 

“M’not.” Dan protests, but his voice goes unheard as Phil pulls at the neckline of Dan’s sweater to expose his shoulders. 

“You’re so even, and strong.” Phil kisses Dan’s right shoulder, and then his left. Without hesitation, he kisses just above Dan’s collarbone and works a bruise into his neck, sucking softly on the soft skin. Dan leans his head back against the wall and lets his mouth fall open, softly exhaling.

Phil removes his lips and pushes up the sleeves on Dan’s sweater before picking up Dan’s right hand. “I love your hands.” He kisses every knuckle, beginning at Dan’s thumb. “They make such great things.” He turns Dan’s hand over and pulls him a few centimeters to the tiny sink, forcing Dan to re-open his eyes and comply. 

With care usually reserved for more precious things, Phil washes Dan’s hand. He scrubs it the way they teach you when you work in food service, or in pre-school. The instructions nobody follows past the age of five are now being worked into Dan’s hands. Phil lathers the slimy white airplane hand soap into every crevice of Dan’s hand before rinsing it clean.

Dan wishes he knew why tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Phil kisses Dan’s palm, and then pulls his sleeve back down to his wrist. With great care and patience, he does the same ritual on Dan’s left hand, but pauses at the end. “I love that you’re left handed. Even though we can’t eat on the same side of the table, I think sitting across from you has helped me memorize your eyes.” 

Dan laughs and sniffles, unable to wipe away his tears due to the captivity of his palms.

Phil finally releases Dan’s dominant hand and sinks to his knees, moving both of his hands to Dan’s thighs. He gives them a light squeeze, his hands grasping black denim. “Have I mentioned that I love your thighs? Because I do. They carry you so well, and I love to watch you move. Even running with you was fun, I don’t think anyone else could making running fun.” Phil shakes his head in exaggerated disbelief. “But you know what the best part of your thighs is?” 

“What?” Dan whispers, looking down at Phil with glistening eyes.

“The sounds you make when I do this.” Phil leans in to nip at the spot in the middle of his thighs, just above the line of his boxers. 

Dan takes a sharp intake of breath and exhales in a soft whimper. Phil grins, kissing the spot again. “Yeah, I really like your thighs.” 

Phil pushes the sweater up in the middle and unbuttons Dan’s jeans, and Dan takes a wild guess at what’s going to happen next. He’s wrong.

“I love your tummy,” Phil presses a kiss onto Dan’s belly button. It’s warm and soft and Phil wants to bury himself in the squish of his stomach, kissing the few freckles that spill across his skin next. 

“No.” Dan whimpers, covering his eyes. 

“Yes.” Phil moves to kiss Dan’s right hip, and then his left. “Your hips are nice, as well. Good grips for when you’re on top of me.”  
Dan turns crimson under his pale hands.

Phil teases Dan by beginning to stand, only to fall back to his knees. “How could I forget,” Phil tisk’s himself, “One of my favorite things is your cock, and how wonderful it is. I would be content with this penis for the rest of my life.” Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s cock, over boxers. 

“Fuck you.” Dan grins, briefly tangling his fingers in Phil’s hair. “You tease.”

“Ah, yes.” Phil re-buttons Dan’s jeans and stands, staring at Dan with a lopsided grin. “That noisy mouth, my favourite thing of all.” 

Dan doesn’t speak, he just swallows hard. 

“I like it,” Phil moves his lips a centimeter away from Dan’s and whispers, “the most when it’s wrapped around my cock and you’re looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.” Phil kisses Dan slowly. "And when it's making those noises I love, or shouting my name."

“Really now.” Dan gasps.

“But I love it, I absolutely adore it, when you’re talking about something you love. I love seeing you filled with light, my very favourite thing is when you’re happy.” Phil says seriously between kisses. 

“I love you.” Dan grabs at Phil’s t-shirt and pulls him in, colliding their faces together. It’s not poetic or slow, and Phil’s glasses almost get knocked off his face, but it’s something they both need. 

“I love you, Dan Howell.” Phil laughs into the kiss. 

“Will you still love me when I’m fat and old?” Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s waist and buries his face into Phil’s shoulder. 

“Hell no.” Phil says with mock sincerity, the glint in his eye giving him away.

“Fuck off.” Dan nips at Phil’s neck, but holds him tighter.

“You think anyone is waiting for the loo?” 

“Maybe.” Dan knows if someone is waiting, then that someone definitely thinks they’re fucking, and it takes Dan a second to remember that they aren't. This form of intimacy feels like so much more than sex. 

“Hey, how about this,” Phil straightens back up and Dan takes the hint to loosen his arms, “If we make it through the flight I’ll take you to the sky bar in Hong Kong.”

“Really?” Dan raises his eyebrows, “But you didn’t like it much last time.”

“But you did. If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Phil gives a hopeful smile.

“You sap.” Dan rolls his eyes and leans in, kissing Phil once more. “Come on, let’s go.”

They step out into the cabin as inconspicuously as two giant men can and are relieved to find that there was no line at all. They end up holding hands in their seats until Phil Dan falls asleep and Phil reluctantly removes his hand.

They wake up in unison when the plane touches ground and Dan almost kisses the disgusting airport carpet when they exit the terminal- Phil is glad he manages to refrain. In the toilet a few moments later, he kisses Phil instead.

The sky bar that evening is pretty great, even if Phil is more interested in the way the lights reflect off Dan’s eyes than the ostentatious atmosphere. Dan doesn’t seem to notice as he gets tipsy off cocktails and moves closer and closer to Phil, eventually half-draped across Phil’s shoulders as he goes on and on about his opinion of how the music industry disrespects great artists.

“Hey Dan.” Phil interrupts Dan as his words begin to stop making sense.

“Yeah?” Dan cocks his head and grins, his hair messed across his forehead.

“I love you.” Phil shakes his head.

“I love you too.” Dan yawns.

The flight tomorrow would be another bridge to cross, but for now they were content.


End file.
